disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Disneyland attractions
Disneyland is a theme park, conceived by Walt Disney, within the Disneyland Resort in Anaheim, California. Disneyland currently boasts 58 attractions, the largest number of attractions for a Disney theme park. (The term "attractions" is used by Disney as a catch-all term for rides, shows, and exhibits.) Below is an incomplete list of the current attractions found in Disneyland, arranged by "land". Note that these are only attractions from the Disneyland park itself, not from Disney California Adventure Park, or other parts of the Disneyland Resort. Character meets are not listed in this article. Attractions by area Main Street, U.S.A. * Disneyland Railroad * The Disneyland Story presenting Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln * Main Street Vehicles * The Disney Gallery * Main Street Cinema Former attractions & entertainment * Maxwell House Coffee House * Main Street Shooting Gallery * Main Street Flower Mart * Disneyland Branch of Bank of America * Story Book Shop * Babes in Toyland Exhibit * Legacy of Walt Disney * Disneyland Presents a Preview of Coming Attractions * Bank of Main Street U.S.A * Annual Passholder Center * Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln * The Walt Disney Story * The Walt Disney Story featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln * Disneyland: The First 50 Magical Years Tomorrowland *Astro Orbitor *Autopia *Star Tours—The Adventures Continue *Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters *Space Mountain *Disneyland Monorail *Disneyland Railroad *Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage *Starcade (Disneyland) Former attractions & entertainment * A Tour of the West * America the Beautiful * All Because Man Wanted to Fly" (lobby pre-show) * American Journeys * Wonders of China * America the Beautiful * Clock of the World * Monsanto Hall of Chemistry * Monsanto's Fashions and Fabrics through the Ages * Rocket to the Moon * Flight to the Moon * Mission to Mars * Phantom Boats * The World Beneath Us * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Exhibit * Flight Circle * Hobbyland * Art Corner * Aluminum Hall of Fame * Dutch Boy Color Gallery * Astro Jets * Tomorrowland Jets * Rocket Jets * Crane Company Bathroom of Tomorrow * Skyway to Fantasyland * The Viewliner * Monsanto House of the Future * Submarine Voyage * The Art of Animation * Flying Saucers * Fashion and Fabrics Through the Ages * Tomorrowland Stage * Space Stage * General Electric Carousel of Progress * Carousel of Progress * America Sings * Innoventions * PeopleMover * Adventure Thru Inner Space * Star Tours * Magic Eye Theater * Magic Journeys * Captain EO * Captain EO Tribute * Honey, I Shrunk the Audience * Toy Story Funhouse * Tomorrowland Autopia Fantasyland * "it's a small world" * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Peter Pan's Flight * Pinocchio's Daring Journey * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Storybook Land Canal Boats * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Casey Jr. Circus Train * Alice in Wonderland * Matterhorn Bobsleds * King Arthur Carrousel * Mad Tea Party * Sleeping Beauty Castle Walkthrough Former attractions & entertainment * Snow White—An Enchanting Musical * Animazement—The Musical * The Spirit of Pocahontas * Plane Crazy * Beauty and the Beast * Dick Tracy: Diamond Double-Cross * One Man's Dream * Motor Boat Cruise to Gummi Glen * Skull Rock and Pirate's Cove * Skyway to Tomorrowland * Merlin's Magic Shop * Keller's Jungle Killers * Mickey Mouse Club Circus * Mickey Mouse Club Theater * Videopolis Frontierland * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Mark Twain Riverboat * Big Thunder Ranch * Frontierland Shootin' Exposition * Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island * Sailing Ship Columbia * Legends of Frontierland Former attractions & entertainment * Mike Fink Keel Boats * Woody’s Roundup * Little Patch of Heaven Petting Farm * Burning Settler’s Cabin * Casa de Fritos * Casa Mexicana * Ceremonial Dance Circle * Conestoga Wagons * Dixieland Band Stand * Festival of Fools * Fort Wilderness * Indian Village * Nature's Wonderland * Rainbow Caverns Mine Traine * Rainbow Ridge Pack Mules * Silver Banjo Barbecue * Stagecoach Ride Adventureland * Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye * Jungle Cruise * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room * Tarzan's Treehouse Former attractions and entertainment * Swiss Family Treehouse * Big Game Safari Shooting Gallery * Aladdin's Oasis Dinner Show New Orleans Square * Haunted Mansion * Pirates of the Caribbean * Disneyland Railroad Former attractions and entertainment * Princess Tiana's Mardi Gras Celebration * Pirates Arcade Museum * One-of-a-Kind Shop * Jewel of Orleans * The Disney Gallery Critter Country *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Splash Mountain *Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes Former Attractions & Entertainment * Country Bear Jamboree * Indian Trading Post Mickey's Toontown * Chip 'n Dale's Treehouse * Disneyland Railroad * Donald's Boat * Gadget's Go Coaster * Goofy's Playhouse * Mickey's House and Meet Mickey * Minnie's House * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Former attractions and entertainment * Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Pit * Goofy's Bounce House (re-themed to Goofy's Playhouse) * Jolly Trolley ( narrow gauge) * Toon Park (no longer features a play area) Parades * Paint the Night * Mickey's Soundsational Parade * A Christmas Fantasy Parade Former Parades * Mickey at the Movies * Fantasy on Parade * Main Street Electrical Parade * America on Parade * Flights of Fantasy * Donald's 50th Birthday * Totally Minnie * Circus on Parade * Snow White's 50th Anniversary * State Fair * Blast To The Past * Mickey's 60th Birthday * Hooray For Disney Stars Parade * Disney's Party Gras Parade * Celebration, U.S.A. * The World According to Goofy * Aladdin's Royal Caravan * The Lion King Celebration * Cruisin' The Kingdom * Light Magic * Hercules' Victory Parade * Mulan Parade * Parade of the Stars * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams * Celebrate! A Street Party Fireworks and Nighttime spectaculars * Believe... There's Magic in the Stars * Fantasmic * Disneyland Forever * Believe... In Holiday Magic * Disney's Celebrate America Former Fireworks and Nighttime spectaculars * Fantasy in the Sky * Imagine... A Fantasy in the Sky * Remember... Dreams Come True References External links * * Disneyland